Broken Hearted
by undeadgirlxx
Summary: The Mew Mews won the battle, the aliens left, eight years later Kish goes back to Earth to find Itchigo and...well if I told you that would ruin the whole first chapter! KISHxITCHIGO! My first TMM fanfic. R&R! [Oneshot]
1. Chapter 1

-1**Me: Yay! I got this story up! I wrote many things before this, but this one was bugging me the most for some reason so I just had to get it up! **

**Me2: You're too hyper!**

**Me3: Yay! Be negative! CK (excited smile)**

**Me4: …**

**Me5: I love the fans! **

**Me6: What about a monkey?**

**Me4: NO ONE SAID ANYTHING ABOUT A FING MONKEY! O**

**Me: STOP YELLING! And no cussing! I only made this rated T!**

**Me4: …**

**Me2: So make it rated M.**

**Me: No! I don't wanna…not yet at least…**

**Me5: 'yet'! O-O What do you mean?**

**Me3: She means there might be a lemon.**

**Me: OMG! O-O**

**Me5: OMG! I LOVE LEMONS! XD**

**Me: So do I but I don't freak out over them…whispers to self…at least not before they are posted.**

**Me4: …**

**Me2:cough: I heard that:cough:**

**Me6: YAWN NEway while they are in their world here's ours…disclaimer: we don't own Tokyo Mew Mew. YAWN

* * *

**

Tokyo Mew Mew

Broken Hearted

Chapter 1: Return/ "What!" Oo

Eight years ago the Mew Mews won their battle with the three aliens, but the aliens agreed to leave as long as they could come and go as they please without a fight with the mews. Shortly after the aliens left Earth, one girl realized her true feelings for one of the aliens. He had vowed that he loved her, but she would never accept his love believing it was a trick so that they could take over the world for their home planet. The red head also believed that she was in love with her current boyfriend, (shudders) Masaya, who never showed her an ounce of love in return. The poor mew mew did not get to tell the green-haired alien how she had fallen in love with him. She wanted to return his love for him, she truly did, but she was too late in finding out. She didn't know if she would ever get to tell him how she felt for she did not know if he was ever coming back. When he left he hadn't said a word to her or even told her he was leaving! She had expected some kind of kiss, or a 'kidnapping', or something like that! He had wanted to tell her that he was leaving, but he thought she didn't care when it turns out she really did. He swore to himself that he would come back to Earth, and see her again, and take her back with him…whether she agreed or not. But he knew he wouldn't be able to take her against her will…he loved her too much to do that to her. The two were thus left broken hearted. Present time a.k.a. eight years in the present…

Coming back to look for the woman he loves,(A/N: and yes after eight years he still loves her…the longer he was away from her the more powerful his love for her grew!) he searches all over the city. "Itchigo, I've come back to get you! I can't live with out you any longer." he whispered to himself as he teleported to Itchigo's house not knowing it was now empty. He looked the house up and down, but there were no traces of anybody living there for years. "What's going on? Where is she?" he asked the air. He then teleported to the café that Itchigo had worked at the last time he saw her. Teleporting right behind one of the mews and tapping her on the shoulder she yelled. "What?" she said harshly thinking that it was some one else. Kish waved with a scared expression. "Oh sorry. I thought you were Mint. What do you need, Kish?" "I wanna know where Itchigo is. Did she move? I'm really confused." Asked the distraught alien. The girls smile slowly faded into a frown filled with heart ache and sorrow. Lowering her head to allow her bangs to shadow her eyes. "I'm sorry, Kish, but Itchigo…she's gone." Zakuro said her voice sounding as if it was about to crack. "Wha-what do you mean?" his eye widened in fear. "She's dead, she killed herself!" Ryou said coldly as he passed the two. "Zakuro, get to work!" "Wha-" Kish gasped in shock. "K-Kish?" A light green haired girl came up to him. "Ye-yes?" he asked still in shock. "Uh…w-we had f-found t-th-this letter -f-from Itchigo…s-six y-years ago…a-af-after h-h-her de-death." She explained trying to keep the tears from falling while holding out a white envelope with Kish's name on it. "Oh, thanks." he took the letter from the fragile girl and teleported to a sakura tree in the park where he had first met…and stolen a kiss from Itchigo when he first saw the beautiful red head a long time ago. The blossoms just reminded him of her. Her aura was pure like a sakura tree(cherry blossom tree). Kish hesitantly opened the letter and read…

_To my dearest Kish,_

_I'm writing to you to say a couple of very important things. One of them is something that you may find interesting, another thing you will probably hate me for, and the last thing is something you will probably love._

_Now the first thing is, Kish, when you left the Earth my heart was ripped out, and I didn't even know why. After spending some time with Masaya and comparing the both of you together I found out why my heart had been ripped out and stolen! I found out that I truly loved you Kish! I couldn't stand the pain in my chest , so I allowed myself to cry for you. I cried, and cried, and cried, but the tears would not stop._

_The second thing is that after a year of you being away from me things turned for the worst. My mother died and after a little while of mourning for her death I felt even worse. My father had started to drink; he'd come home drunk after work and take out his anger and frustration on me! So in turn I turned into a cold, heart-less bitch, back talking to my father and giving him reasons to beat the shit out of me. I didn't care anymore. I didn't care whether or not he killed me. Life had no meaning for me you were gone, my mom had died, and my good heart along with you and my mother had gone. The Itchigo that you and everyone new was gone, and she wasn't ever coming back. Well not soon any way._

_The last thing I need you to know is that I always loved you, even if I didn't know it yet. But the truest thing is that when I say you for the first time and your lips touched mine, I knew that I loved it so much! I couldn't stand it. My feeling shot out of proportion and I didn't know which way was up. I only wish I had been able to tell you sooner how I felt for you. My mind lies while my heart sores. My mind says' I can do this' when my heart says 'no you can't'. Since you are reading this letter I guess I listened to my heart, huh? I couldn't live without you. I missed you so badly and loved you so deeply. I wasted two years thinking that the pain would just fade away, but I was wrong , so I decided to get rid of the pain myself. Please forgive me for what I have done._

_Love you forever,_

_Itchigo Momomya_

_I'll always be with you and I'll always love you._

Kish folded the letter closed and held it to his face sobbing into it, regretting leaving Earth. "Kitten…why? Why did you leave me? I find out that you loved me back and you where gone before I even got here!" he said between sobs to the air as he stay curled up in a ball in the sakura tree. This was the most he had ever cried, the first time he had cried in a long time. "Kitten, I miss you." he said to the air. On a far away building a shadowed figure watched in pain as Kish mourned for his 'lost' love.

* * *

**Me: Heehee! My first cliffie! **

**Me4: …**

**Me2: Yay. (sarcastic)**

**Me5: jumping up and down I wonder who the shadowed figure is! Heehee!**

**Me: You already know who it is!**

**Fans: TELL US!**

**All me's except me4: Oo NO! **

**Me3: You'll have to wait for the next chapter!**

**Me6: I'm gonna write a short bonus chapter!**

**Bonus Chapter…**

**Me4: …**

**Me4: …**

**Me4: …**

**Me4: …**

**Me4: …**

**Me4: …**

**Me4: …**

**Me4: …**

**Me4: …**

**Me4: twitch …**

**Me4: …**

**Me4: …**

**Me4: …**

**Me4: …**

**Me4: …**

**Me4: …**

**Me4: …**

**Me4: …**

**Me6: This has been an exciting day in the life of Me4! **

**Here are the personalities…**

**Me: Little Ms. Perv.**

**Me2: Gothic**

**Me3: Depressed**

**Me4(a.k.a. Naomi): non-human(wolf hybrid)…talking is rare…negative**

**Me5: Strangely scary…(shudders)fan girl**

**Me6: Always in own world…tends to go un-noticed…never pays attention…always a vacant lot…lazy…creative(I like this one the most)**

**R&R!**


	2. Important Note!

-1Dear readers,

I'm so sorry to inform you but I am going to have to put the updating on hold for a while because school is about to start and I'm currently having writer's block for, unfortunately, everything! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! ;-; I've been trying real hard but I can't seem to come up with anything at all… and also at the moment I am focusing more on 'Snow' because I'm more into Naruto now than anything else. Naruto has become my life! Lol sad… but true… I can't live without my Naruto! -huggles Naruto-

I will continue to work on my other stories but just not as much…. And for a little while they are going on hiatus a.k.a. pause. Lol

Thank you so much for reading and reviewing my stories!

UchihaSakuraXItachi


End file.
